<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summertime by vocameeku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590786">Summertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocameeku/pseuds/vocameeku'>vocameeku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(like. they kiss twice), F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, Short &amp; Sweet, idk what to tell you, its just them sitting at a pool together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocameeku/pseuds/vocameeku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the third day of their summer vacation together, Gumi and Lily relax underneath the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gumi/Lily (Vocaloid)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every summer, Lily and her family would rent a beach house, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>summer, rather than inviting Cul, Lily invited Gumi, her girlfriend who she had started dating in the spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily was nervous when she first invited her girlfriend, having never spent so much time back-to-back with her, and also only ever going there with her childhood friend (and ex-girlfriend) Cul. That was until they arrived, and she spent a day on the beach with Gumi, and all of her fears melted away underneath the summer sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third day of their vacation, after a day spent out on the town, the pair headed to the pool in the beach house’s back area. It was a warm, mid-80 degrees night, where no jacket of any kind was needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily sat down at the pool’s side and dipped her legs in until the warm water reached just before her knees. Lily looked at Gumi, who was standing behind her in a cute bikini and shorts, and patted the spot next to her. Gumi sat next to Lily, so close that their thighs were touching each other. Lily smiled, breathing out a laugh through her nose. She played with Gumi’s foot in the water, touching it with hers and then pulling away, watching the pool water ripple when Gumi touched Lily’s foot in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gumi leaned her head on Lily’s shoulder, admiring the water glistening as the moon shed her white light above them. Lily snuck her arm behind Gumi and pet her hair, combing it down with her fingers, feeling the layered strands spike back up when she pulled her hand back. She placed her hand onto Gumi’s upper arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Lily said, voice soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Gumi replied, giggling softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you came with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad, too. Really glad.” Gumi sat up, which left Lily’s hand around her waist. She looked at Lily, whose long, blonde hair reached the rough cement beneath them. Lily turned to look at her, too. Gumi noticed the light from the pool creating rippled patterns on Lily’s cheek, which Gumi reached up to caress. Lily smiled, and averted her gaze, squeezing Gumi’s waist a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily sighed. “I’ve never felt so soft and had so much fun at the same time,” she said. “Usually, I’m going all wild when I have fun. It’s good to be soft with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here, actually,” Gumi said. “I’m always bouncing off the walls when I’m with my regular friends. When it’s with you, it’s fun, but chill...y’know?” Gumi put her hand on Lily’s thigh, turning her eyes back down to the water. “Being with you is like honey. It’s sweet, rich, golden, and it lasts a while. Never expires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily swung her legs in the water. “You’re right, babe,” Lily said, her smile wide and bright. “Dang, you’re good with making up sweet poems and stuff. You ever thought about becoming a writer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, no. I’m better off as a singer, I think.” Gumi swung her legs, too. “It’s probably being in love with my Lily that makes me all creative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In love,</span>
  </em>
  <span> those were the words Gumi used. Despite her saying that all the time, it never felt any less new and meaningful. Lily felt her heart stirring. “Will my creative girlfriend kiss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gumi looked up at Lily again, a lopsided smirk on her face. “Would you like her to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gumi took her hand off of Lily’s thigh and placed it just beneath her chin, pulling her in for a sweet, gentle kiss. The warmth from their kiss embraced Gumi’s body. She pulled back, watching Lily’s eyes open slowly before she closed them again and leaned in for another. Gumi gladly kissed her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gumi was about to go in for another, and then she heard the unmistakable whine of a mosquito next to her ear. She shrieked, pulling back and shaking her head, flinging her legs up to keep her balance. Pool water splattered all over the couple. Once she realized the bug was gone, Gumi sat back, eyes wide, watching Lily’s tightly shut eyes flutter open again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily sat up again, a confused and lopsided smile on her face. “Was my breath bad?” she joked, chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gumi snorted, and then laughed, putting her hand on Lily’s shoulder. “No, no, Lily,” she said, in between giggles, “it was a mosquito! It was right next to my ear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. That ugly bug ruined our moment,” Lily scoffed, wiping off a drop of pool water from her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gumi, though still a little embarrassed and flustered, replied with, “it doesn’t have to be ruined, does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily hummed. “Certainly not,” she said. “We</span>
  <em>
    <span> should</span>
  </em>
  <span> probably go inside and dry off, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gumi laughed. “Let’s get to it, then!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>